


FIC: The Best Day

by jagnikjen



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day Robin has been anticipating for quite some time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Best Day

**The Best Day**

The rays of the late afternoon sun slanted across the commons of Locksley Village.

Much, Will, John, and Allan had just been pardoned for their so-called crimes against the king and finally stood tall and proud as redeemed men. Robin was glad that his faithful friends had been restored. And now, it was his turn...

Robin knelt, his head bowed.

King Richard touched each of Robin's shoulders with the flat side of his sword. “I hereby reinstate you as the Earl of Huntingdon and Lord of Locksley and confer upon you all rights and responsibilities therewith.”

The gang, along with the Locksley villagers, clapped and cheered as Robin rose.

“Thank you, Sire,” he said, his voice rough with relief and happiness. He'd been waiting for this day for years. He had his lands back, and now he could serve his people properly once more. But more importantly...“Sire, if I could be so bold...?”

“Your boldness saved my life on several occasions, Robin. What else can I do for you?” asked the king with a benevolent chuckle.

Robin turned to Marian. She was so beautiful with her dark hair and creamy skin. He held out a hand to her. “Will you marry us, Sire?”

Marian stepped forward and clasped Robin's hand, curtseying to the king. “Sire.”

King Richard smiled widely. “I'd be honored.”

Robin nodded. If he'd been anxiously awaiting the day he got his lands back, this was really the moment he'd been dreaming of for seven long years. A moment he sometimes doubted would ever come. But here it was and all the more special for the hurdles in getting here.

The gang gathered round, forming a circle around Robin, Marian, and the king.

Robin looked at each of his friends in turn. Much nodded, although Robin couldn't decipher the look on his face. Will and Djaq held hands, grinning. John stood tall and silent, Robin could swear he wore a smile underneath all that facial hair, but it was difficult to tell. Allan stood watching solemnly, although he smiled when he met Robin's gaze.

At last, Robin turned back to Marian. She smiled brightly at him, and the love shining in her deep blue eyes stole his breath. His own heart swelled and he could hardly wait to make her his. He never imagined that he could be so happy and content. All he wanted now―-

“Ahem...Robin shall we...?” prompted the king.

Robin blinked and nodded, focusing on his bride-to-be once more.

The guests chuckled and tittered, but Robin refused to be embarrassed by his enchantment with Marian.

“Robin, will you have this woman to be thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony?”

“I will.”

“Marian, will you have this man to be thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony?”

“I will.”

“You may kiss the bride.”

And Robin did.

**~ Fin ~**


End file.
